Gotta Have It
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Sweet addiction...


**Gotta Have It**

It was unusual to see the shades drawn AND the door closed to Horatio's office during the middle of the day. That generally meant that he was out of the building indefinitely or that he was in a consultation with someone and wanted absolutely no disturbances. Had anyone been listening closely enough, they would have heard a consultation of a fascinating sort begin carried out behind that closed door.

Some 45 minutes before the closing of said door, Calleigh had entered his office with a decidedly anxious look on her face. Again, if truly observant eyes had been watching, they would have seen Horatio greet her and wrap an arm around her waist before ushering her inside and quickly shutting the door behind her. The sound of the lock slipping into place was almost inaudible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calleigh, what's wrong, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked, tenderly pulling her into his arms. "You look like you're really upset about something."

"Horatio, I…" she looked up into his eyes and let her need speak for itself. "I need it now, Horatio," she whispered softly.

"Calleigh, Calleigh," he groaned. "You know we agreed…only at home, not here."

"I know we agreed," she said, pressing herself closer to him, rocking her hips suggestively against his, "but I really can't wait. Please, Horatio. This morning was hours ago, and I need it again."

Horatio tried to inject a firm, reprimanding tone into his voice as he spoke, but only succeeded in gasping as Calleigh pressed her soft curves ever closer to his lean, hard body.

"Calleigh…ahh…Sweetheart…if I let you do this now, you'll regret it later, you know that…"

"Well there's a way to take care of that little problem isn't there?" Calleigh murmured as she settled both hands at the sides of his face and pulled him down for a seductive kiss. Horatio groaned with pleasure as she kissed him and flicked her tongue teasingly past his parted lips. Resistance to her demands was fading fast and Horatio knew he had only moments before he could deny her nothing.

"You can give it to me now, and then when this fix wears off, you can give it to me again when we get home." Calleigh's lips skimmed along the side of his neck, sending shivers through his entire nervous system.

"Calleigh, you are tempting me…" he gasped out as she dragged her tongue along his throat, coating his skin with a sheen of moisture.

"Good," she whispered, continuing her assault on his defenses, "now give in and let me have what I need, Horatio."

The last of his ability to deny her crumbled and he simply surrendered himself to her. Backing toward his desk but never breaking his hold on her, he reached behind him and opened the top drawer. His hand groped blindly for a moment, then his fingers closed on the object he was searching for. He drew out a small, foil wrapped object and held it in front of her face, watching as her eyes almost instantly glazed over with desire. He chuckled at her response and taunted her as he slowly opened a tiny tear in the packet.

Calleigh's body arched into him, desperately urging him to complete his small task quickly.

"God, Horatio don't tease me," she begged, her voice ragged with undisguised need.

"Oh, you'll have it soon enough, Sweetheart," he promised just before he leaned in to kiss her senseless. Her whimper finally prompted him to show pity on her and he finished tearing open the foil and withdrew the contents.

"Calleigh…Calleigh, look at me, Sweetheart. Open wide and let me…"

Calleigh obeyed his enticing command and almost fainted with pleasure as his fingers slowly fed the chocolate piece into her waiting mouth. His fingers brushed her lips adding to her delight and she couldn't hold back a moan of pure bliss. The dark chocolate melted against her tongue and sent delight singing through her entire body. The portion of her brain that was still in working order savored the rich flavor cascading through her mouth and down her throat.

Horatio watched lovingly as the rich confection hit her system and she melted into his arms blissfully, her need sated for the moment. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"That was heavenly, Handsome. But next time, please don't make me work so hard for it," she sighed.

Horatio chuckled, and unable to resist the charming pout on her lips, he captured her mouth in a sensual kiss, slipping his tongue in deeply to taste the lingering flavor of the chocolate.

"Sweetheart, you are well and truly hooked on it, aren't you?" he said when he pulled back from her tempting mouth.

"Mmmm, yes I am, and it's all your fault. If you had never bought that bag of chocolate for Halloween, I'd never have known how good it was." She looked up into his eye with an adoring look on her face.

"Happy, now?" he laughed at her.

"For now, " she teased, turning to leave, "but you know these fixes only last so long."

He smirked. "You know how to take care of that, Sweetheart. Find me."

"Oh, I will," she promised, licking her lips, "I will."

A/N It was not my intent to release any more fics this month, but Athena was feeling impish.


End file.
